


WorldCon Fan

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other, Worldcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of Nowhere Man





	WorldCon Fan

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Nowhere Man

We are real Worldcon fans  
Travelling to these varied lands  
But it's always true we have to queue

Arrive and join a snaking queue  
To get to what we're going to   
I don't think we'll all fit in to that room

Worldcon fan, don't worry  
Take your time, don't hurry  
You'll arrive and find that the rooms been full for ten minutes

We find and join another queue  
To get to something that looks new  
Maybe this time there'll be a bigger room?

Worldcon fan, please listen  
Though you know what you'll be missing  
When you arrive and find that the rooms been full for an hour

Oh look, there is another queue  
By now we know what we must do  
We're not quite sure what we are queueing for

Worldcon fan, don't worry  
Take your time, don't hurry  
You'll arrive and find that the rooms been full since last year

But we are real Worldcon fans   
Returning now to our own lands  
Making all our grandiose plans for next time  
Making all our grandiose plans for next time  
Making all our grandiose plans for next time


End file.
